


is it chill that you're in my head

by writing_way_too_much



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Thanksgiving, all the twice girls are jae's aunts, and an inability to park correctly, and sungjin is wonpil's friend, and wonpil and jae are cousins, bonding over vine, except dahyun is wonpil's sister, overuse of adverbs, probably, this is ridiculous what am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: Jae's cousin Wonpil invites a load of his friends over for Thanksgiving.





	is it chill that you're in my head

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god what is this
> 
> im supposed to be writing my dystopian au im sorry this idea just popped into my head and im struggling with plot for the dystopia soooo here we are
> 
> im not entirely happy with this but it's kinda cute? i guess?
> 
> title from taylor swift's "delicate"
> 
> apologies for any errors, i didnt proofread this well
> 
> edited june 10, 2019 for capitalization/grammar!
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious. i own only the plot.

It is far too hot inside this house.

Jae scrunches himself further into the bend in the couch. He’s a bit uncomfortable, having folded his whole lanky body in half, but it’s better than the alternative, which is awkwardly leaning against a wall and making polite conversation with his entirely too talkative aunts. His hoodie is sticking to the back of his neck with sweat because he hasn’t moved in half an hour and he’s directly underneath a heating vent. It’s fine.

“Jae-hyung!”

Oh god. “Hello, Wonpil,” Jae says, swallowing in a futile attempt to moisten his dry throat.

“Guys, this is Jae-hyung,” Wonpil says, turning around, and oh god, oh god, this is exactly the type of situation Jae has been fearing ever since his mother told him he was required to come to his grandmother’s house for Thanksgiving,  _ no questions asked _ .

A whole group of guys stands behind Wonpil, at least six or seven. Jae swears at himself under his breath and unfolds himself from the couch. “Um, hi.”

“Hello,” the oldest-looking one says, way too formally for Jae’s tastes. He holds out his hand as if to shake. Jae is sure his own hand is sweaty and gross, but he shakes anyway. The guy’s hand is cool and smooth, and Jae kind of wants to hold it longer.

“I’m Sungjin,” the boy says. 

“Nice to, uh, meet you,” Jae responds. He sticks his hand back into the front pocket of his hoodie.

Wonpil beams. “And this is Dowoon, and this is Brian, and this is…”

Jae tunes Wonpil out. As cute as his younger cousin can be sometimes, right now is really not the time for it. Jae’s mother didn’t give him time to eat breakfast this morning, and they haven’t had Thanksgiving dinner yet, and he’s  _ hungry _ .

His stomach lets out a pitiful sound and Jae bites the inside of his cheek.

Sungjin sends him a sympathetic glance and Jae musters up the strength to smile cautiously back. Sungjin’s glance turns into a smile that hits somewhere inside Jae’s rib cage as strong as pain but without any actual pain. He pushes the bridge of his glasses up his nose with one finger.

"And that’s it! I hope you don’t mind that I invited them all over for Thanksgiving,” Wonpil says, the space between his brows crinkling adorably with worry. “Grandma said that she would be thrilled to have more people to cook for, and that maybe it would convince Aunt Chaeyoung to actually help in the kitchen this year, if she was really needed, but I didn’t think that maybe you wouldn’t be okay with it--”

Wonpil has this tendency to over-worry about everything he does that involves Jae in even the slightest way. Jae knows that he looks up to him, but sometimes it’s a bit stifling. “No, Pil-ah, it’s totally fine.” He has to get out of this house. He feels like he’s going to burst into flames at any second. “Um, excuse me.”

He debates briefly with himself if it would be appropriate to bow or not, decides not to, and slips away.

Outside, it’s at least twenty degrees cooler. Jae breathes a sigh of relief and spreads his arms wide, tilting his face up to the sky. It’s misting, and the rain feels good on his skin. He’s sure he was blushing.

His grandmother used to have a very well-kept back deck, but after his grandfather died, it fell into a state of relative disrepair, and all the little kids are cautioned not to walk on it. Jae goes anyway. He knows where the wood will give way beneath your feet and where the raccoons live and where to put the bird feeders so that the squirrels can’t get them. He knows this deck like the back of his hand.

“It’s a lot nicer out here.”

Jae startles, turning, arms dropping sheepishly to his sides. Sungjin stands in the doorway, hesitant to move any further. “Inside, it’s so hot and loud.”

“That’s my family for you.” Jae shrugs, then realizes that Sungjin probably isn’t coming out of the doorway because he’s been heavily warned about the state of the deck. Jae’s family has a tendency for dramatics. “Oh, uh, you probably won’t fall through the wood if you take one step forward.”

Sungjin does, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Okay, another, now to your left a little--no, right, I meant right, sorry, it’s inverted--”

“This is like some bizarre trust exercise,” Sungjin interrupts. “Why don’t you just come over here and guide me?”

“That would make a lot of sense,” Jae concedes. Sungjin laughs at him, a clear, happy sound. Jae wants to hear it again.

“Will we die if we sit on the porch swing?” Sungjin asks, motioning to said swing, which is rocking a bit in the breeze. Honestly, this is the best kind of weather, in Jae’s opinion. He pulls his hands into the sleeves of his sweatshirt and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the resulting sweater paws.

“I dunno,” Jae replies honestly. “I don’t really come out here to sit.”

“More of the standing and quietly observing type?”

Jae nods, and Sungjin smiles a tiny bit, the corners of his lips just barely lifting up. He leans on the deck railing next to Jae after asking if that bit of wood is unsafely rotted or not. They stand in silence for a few minutes until Sungjin clears his throat and Jae turns towards him expectantly.

"So, uh, how old are you?” Sungjin asks, somewhat awkwardly, and Jae can kind of feel his heart melting. It’s distracting.

“Turned sixteen in September. I get my license soon.”

“I'm almost sixteen.” Sungjin scratches the back of his neck. “I’m kinda bad at driving, though. Failed my permit test like three times.”

“If it’s any consolation, I still can’t park correctly,” Jae offers, and Sungjin laughs, and they talk about school and driving and homework and generally insignificant high school stuff until Aunt Chaeyoung, wearing an apron and a dissatisfied expression, opens the door and tells them to  _ get inside for dinner before you catch your death shivering out here in just hoodies in November. _

“She didn’t look too happy,” Sungjin muses as he clings to Jae’s hand for dear life, picking their way back across the sketchy wooden planks.

“Yeah, she hates cooking, so Grandma has to physically force her to get in the kitchen when we get enough people to need it,” Jae explains. 

When they sit down at one of the extra tables in the living room, Jae’s shivering a little and Sungjin’s hair is damp from the rain. Jae’s mother sends him a disapproving look and he gives her a glance that he hopes conveys his thoughts, which are something along the lines of  _ you told me all I had to do was be here, not be inside talking to Aunt Jihyo and Aunt Tzuyu until the end of time _ .

One of Jae’s uncles (they all look the same, so sue him) says grace, and then his grandma lets people into the kitchen for the first time in two hours to serve themselves from the array of dishes spread out over every available surface in the kitchen.

Sungjin sits across from Jae and teases him about the three rolls to one piece of turkey ratio that he’s eating at. Jae retaliates with a comment about the excessive amount of mac and cheese on Sungjin’s plate, and they continue back and forth in this vein for a while until another one of Wonpil’s friends--Brian, maybe--groans and asks them to  _ please _ find a different topic of conversation.

“Who wants to play Scattergories?” Wonpil’s sister Dahyun asks once they’ve all had about half an hour to sit around dully and half-sleep off the turkey torpor. Jae sucks at Scattergories, but Sungjin is the first person over by Dahyun and Jae isn’t exactly sure why his feet are carrying him over to the coffee table, but here he is.

Sungjin beats everybody by a million, and after about the fourth round of this, even Dahyun decides that she wants to be done and tosses her pencil down. Sungjin looks at Jae, a happy challenge gleaming in his eyes, and Jae goes against his better judgement and picks up his pen for another round.

Most of Jae’s uncles want to watch football, but Jae has never understood the point of a bunch of grown men running into each other at full speed just to get a weirdly shaped ball down a field of fake grass, so he quietly escapes to the den and thinks that maybe he’ll watch Star Wars or something on the old TV in there.

Sungjin’s beaten him to it, slumped on the couch with earbuds in, very intently watching something on his phone, and Jae decides to stand there quietly and see how long it takes him to realize he’s there.

“Jesus,” Sungjin says when he notices Jae. “Creeper much?”

Jae grins. “Wanna watch something better than football?”

They end up watching Vine compilations and pausing the video every five seconds to recreate them, falling over themselves laughing and causing Aunt Tzuyu to poke her head in the doorway, concerned, because she’s somewhat afraid that a bear is mauling a pig in there.

“She’s a bit graphic, isn’t she?” Sungjin asks once Aunt Tzuyu leaves, shaking her head at their antics. Jae nods, scanning the recommended for another good video.

“All of my aunts are a bit much of something.”

“Are they all your mother’s sisters?”

“Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa had five kids who were all girls. My aunt Mina never makes it to Thanksgiving cause she lives in England now, but she’s usually here at Christmas. She’s a hoot. Her bit much is a bit rich, cause she’s an actress or some shit, so she always has these super fancy presents.”

“Will I...um…”

It takes a moment for Jae to figure out what Sungjin is asking (he’s a sixteen-year-old boy, okay) but when he does, he slings an easy arm around Sungjin’s shoulders. “Duh, you’re invited for Christmas. Can’t promise that all of my relatives will bring you presents, but you’ll probably get something.”

Sungjin smiles widely. “I’d like that.”

(That smile still hits somewhere in Jae’s rib cage with a feeling he’s mostly worked out to be fondness.)

It’s only five o’clock at this point, and all of the kids are beginning to get somewhat restless, so Aunt Jihyo corrals everyone into the basement for around-the-world ping-pong. It gets extremely intense, to the point where Jae speedily crawls under the table because he’s fearing for his life. Aunt Jihyo makes sure that nobody actually gets injured and laughs the entire time.

Grandma always gives a big announcement about how she’s exhausted from cooking so much, and one of Jae’s aunts or his mother always points out that she’s taken it voluntarily upon herself, and then she says that they can have leftovers and she’ll also order some pizza, and some people say the words along with her under their breaths (like Dahyun) because she says the exact same thing every year.

Jae eats a sandwich with some leftover turkey and two slices of pizza. Sungjin has gotten pulled away by Wonpil into something that looks vaguely like duck duck goose, but with ping-pong balls and kicking involved. Jae sits on the couch and sips his Pepsi (his family is Pepsi, all the way) and watches in amusement.

And then, because it always does, the end of the night sneaks up on Jae, who always complains about going to family gatherings yet never wants to leave. There’s a flurry of goodbye hugs and wrapped-up slices of pie and Jae is briefly afraid that Sungjin will get swept up in the crush of people before he can say goodbye to him.

“Can I have your number?” a voice asks, somewhat breathlessly, next to Jae’s ear, and Jae turns to find himself very very close to Sungjin, who’s chewing on his bottom lip and can’t meet Jae’s gaze. “You’re just, uh, really fun to talk to, and I don’t wanna lose touch with you, and you’re also really really cute.”

He says this last part all in a rush, and Jae grins at him the widest he’s smiled all day, which is saying something.

Jae saves his contact as  _ sungjinnie :D _ and texts him the whole drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos make me smile <3
> 
> if u made it all the way thru this mess bless ur heart
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
